freddys_fosiversefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/The Multiverse Chronicles:Arc I-The Beginning of Everything
Have you ever wondered where we come from? Have you ever wondered if we're alone out there? If there are other worlds out there? Are you looking for a story of epic proportions? If your answers to any of these questions are "yes", then look no further than this tale-A story of epic proportions, explaining about the multiverse, where we come from, and even.. What we are. |Incomplete Table Of Contents| Arc 1-The Origin of Everything <- You are here! Arc 2-As Darkness Approaches Arc 3-The Battle of the Light Arc 4-Interdimensional Travelers Arc 5-Artificially Made Universes Arc 6-The Singularity Approaches Arc 7-The Future(???) Chapter 0-Intro So, back to those questions. Where did we come from? What are we? Many times, people have attempted to answer these questions. They created narratives, based on what they've experienced. And while they all tell different stories, they do all get one basic, and very important thing correct. So, let's use the power of time travel, and go all the way back to the start! *the building starts to fade. Civilization vanishes. The continents visibly move, as the Earth starts to heat up, and then eventually break apart into meteors, then into space dust, as the sun vanishes. Our galaxy fades, the universe collapses into one, vanishes. Incomprehensible worlds are drifting around, until the gaps between them fill. Then, the worlds vanish, until we're left with just.. one.* Chapter 1-The Mythical World The Prelude The world of fairy-tales. The realm of the gods. The celestial world. Many names have been given onto the original world. It's been there since the very beginning, and from it, came every other world, either directly, or indirectly. The world is the heart of the multiverse itself, the thing keeping it running. It contains the power of Lux. Some World Travelers refer to this mythical world as "Kingdom Hearts", due to it being shaped like a heart. However, its true nature is still unknown.. But we do know it exists alongside the χ-blade, which was been theorized to be the guardian of it. Well, until today that is. Because we're going to be going inside that world! So, how about we just stand back, and watch the tale unfold.. Today, we will witness... The Multiverse Chronicles! Part 1-At the Very Start In the very beginning, only one entity existed. See that heart, floating there? That's the very spirit of the world.. The Narrative.. The Force.. Kingdom Hearts.. It goes by many names.. It's full of a magical energy. It too, has many names, but we mostly refer to it as "Lux". "Lux" is the source of all things there is, and the original world was made entirely of it. And from that.. Came the trio of existence. Matter, essence, and spirit. These three things together, make one, and this trio is the foundation for all that exists. "Kingdom Hearts", the entity, the magical heart, is the "spirit" of the multiverse. The "matter" is the space around us, existing everywhere and at all times. The "essence"? ...We really don't know yet. There have been several theories on the matter:Some say the Light itself is the "essence", others say that said essence is a living being, with infinite power. Still others say that "Light" itself is living, and thus, both are true. After all, we still have yet to figure out the true nature of "Light". We truly do not know what the "essence" of the multiverse is yet. Even here, we simply cannot capture its essence! It is beyond even the reach of dimensional travelers! Perhaps we'll find out sometime. And so, this original world thrived! With pure light, came many things.. This world is one thing that many things get correctly-The source of all things, where all is good. Some call it "the world of fairytales". And, considering how said world is like a fantasy, it's pretty clear why. Nothing went wrong in there for the longest time. It truly is the perfect world. However, for reasons that will become clear as we progress throughout history, we cannot, in fact, see this world at its full glory. *creates a Shadow Clone, sends them into the world, only to see it get killed off by the astounding Light* Light is the power of creation. It is what makes up everything good. We all come from it, and we will return to it. "The Force", "the spirit of the world".. All of these things are the same. As we cannot comprehend the true nature of Light, we make approximations. We tell stories that attempt to explain its nature to the best of our abilities, in a way we can understand. As metaphors for reality... Part 2-On the Origin(?) of Life The nature of "Kingdom Hearts",, as we World Travelers call it, is rather complex. We cannot truly comprehend it. But we can approximate it, and test our theories. But one unsolved mystery is whether or not said "Kingdom Hearts" is sentient on its own. There's plenty of evidence suggesting that it is, that we're not able to explain without assuming it is sentient, yet assuming that it is sentient leads to several problems later on in the timeline. But hopefully the coming Singularity will allow the answer to be discovered. (More on that later) Since we don't know if "Kingdom Hearts", The Source of All Things is sentient, we don't know if the even we're about to go over is the "origin" of life, or rather, life spreading itself across. Light was created when the great, entity of light ("Kingdom Hearts") took a part of itself, and spread itself through the endless void, and patterns of light emerged, forming the first world, and also came life out of the image of "Kingdom Hearts" with it. The very beginning of the creation of Light is known as The Aktinovolía. The trio of life.. You may have heard it.. It goes by many names.. Body, mind, spirit.. Body, essence, SOUL.. But, in fact, this is actually the same as the trio from earlier:Matter, essence, and spirit! We Dimensional Travelers refer to them as body, soul, and heart. So, in a sense, life in of itself, is very similar in nature to the Grand Source itself. This is, of course, because life was created as an extension of Light, in a certain pattern. In total, there were seven created beings directly from Kingdom Hearts, but they were able to harness the power of "Light" and form more, to spread life across the world. As a result, the number seven became rather prevalent, metaphysically, and you will see that number pop up a lot in legends. Part 3-The Nature of Life The nature of life is a great mystery-So great that even the greatest minds of the Holographic Universe still disagree on what life even is. But it is knowable, and the answer is rather quite simple. It follows the trio of existence, as per everything else. The body is just that-The physical being-Your vessel. The soul is, in essence, the will to live. The very culmination of your being. It's the part that makes you "alive". With no soul, you are nonliving, and with one, you have sentience. The heart.. That's a little more complicated. The best way to think of it is-It's what brings you emotions. It's, in a sense, "you" as well, as it's your defining traits. It's your "feelings" in a sense. When a vessel becomes useless, "dead", the soul leaves the body, creating what many know as ghosts. This is because a sentient being with no tangible host is simply intangible, and does not interact with the physical world in any way. Life with no vessel is the same thing as a ghost. If a heart is tainted too much by darkness, then it can leave the body as well, and form a "Heartless"-These too have been considered as ghosts, despite the clear contrast between the two-As real ghosts simply take on the personality of the person they were before, while "Heartless" act on impulses-This is due to the fact that Heartless contain only the darkness-The light having either been gone, or restored to "Kingdom Hearts". Perhaps this is the reason why "ghosts" tend to be considered evil in many places. "Ghosts" and "Heartless" have simply been confused. A more accurate approximation of a "Heartless" would be a wight. Normally, if you lose your heart, you would die. This is because the heart and soul actually make each other more effective-The more Light that exists, the more it can spread, and the stronger it becomes. However, if your will to live, your "determination" is strong enough... you will survive, even without a heart. However, with no heart, you feel nothing, as the heart is where feelings resonate from. This is why it has incorrectly been labeled as the "SOUL" in some worlds. This form, without a heart, we here call "Nobodies". Some of you may already know what these are, but instead call them "Undead", the more common term that has been used throughout the worlds. If a Nobody exists, a Heartless may also exist. The two could conceivably even reunite, to bring back the original person. However, we are far too early in the story for this to happen yet-It wouldn't happen for a LONG time, at this point. Darkness can't taint your heart if darkness doesn't even exist yet, after all! And as the current world was brimming with light, with no darkness, death didn't even exist at the time! That's right, death didn't exist! The first life was not made of matter, as you know it today. They were beings of pure Light and energy, coming directly from the Source of All Things. Biological needs like food simply weren't a thing. You were one with the Light, and nothing could kill you. By spreading the Light, you created more life. These forms of life still exist to this day! Part 4-The Cascade Living beings had the power to harness Light. They could spread their light, to expand the world faster than the Source could on its own. With more world, filled with light, more people could arise faster. And with more life around, light could be spread even faster! Eventually, so much world was created, so fast, that parts of the world were able to generate spirits of their own. They got their own, heart-shaped sources of light. Each one of those sections became worlds in their own right. They could have their own rules, and their own forms of life. These worlds were still interconnected, though. If you traveled far enough, you'd go through the boundary of one world, and end up in another, just like that. No interdimensional gateways required. You might be wondering why so many worlds seem to have independently developed the language of Common. The reason why is simply because they all came from a common ancestor. The language was developed before the worlds split apart, and so, it is spoken in multiple of these worlds. This continual growth of light continued to cascade. The number of worlds grew at an accelerating rate. The rate of the acceleration.. was also accelerating. This great expansion of Light was known as The Cascade. It seemed as if this was going to continue indefinitely. And perhaps, if history took a different path, this could have indeed been the case. However, the Cascade did not go on forever. Because eventually, darkness would rise. But before we get into that, we'll first have to go over how darkness was created in the first place. And this will be the focal point... Of Arc II! ----------------------------------------------------- A note to you all:Light is very important here. It's the very energy of creation and goodness. Where do you think the concept of The Force, "ki energy", or even the energy that chakras apparently create and use came from? All these things are approximations of the same concept. --------------------------- Now for a Q&A section. We actually have a reader here, and they asked a few questions. So, let's answer them, shall we? Q:I wonder how that would explain universes where light is not good. Like in Super Smash Bros, where the "lord of light," Galeem, is the biggest dick around. A:First, off, I'd like to make it very clear that while light in of itself is good, that doesn't mean all uses of it is good. You see, as I'll go over in Arc II, five groups all wished to use Light for different purposes, and they later fought over it. This lead to the greatest war in the history of the multiverse. Some call it the "Keyblade War". The legend of "Kingdom Hearts", while a good retelling of the story, however, does not get everything right. And light came before darkness, which means darkness must have been created originally, paradoxically, out of Light actually a result of greed-We'll go into more detail when I get there. Galeem is very similar to one of the five groups that tried to use Light to their own ends. After The Fall (an event that I'll go over as we approach it), it became impossible for those affected by it to see Light's true, glorious form. It became only possible to estimate it through metaphors and the like. This is why Light could have killed everyone. As for why Galeem tried erasing the universe in the first place? Galeem is what happens when perfectionism is someone's main philosophy. The idea that anything with any darkness at all.. Must be eliminated. This is why after everyone was destroyed, Galeem made a new world, and called it "The World of Light". It was going to contain zero darkness whatsoever. This happened after The Fall... So all of the fighters had darkness within them. This is very similar to what happens when some of the mythos involving the nature of good and evil is taken fundamentally. ...If all darkness was destroyed now.. It'd only be doable by also taking away their life.. The Light. There is going to be a time when the effect of the Fall is reversed... That's one of the end-goals of our organization.. Project Singularity is in fact one of the steps we need to get there. But that'll be a while. Until then, we're stuck with darkness. Best we can do is to not let it make us spread it. Category:Blog posts